A New Start
by TamaraRP
Summary: "A normal girl, with a special story"
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

This is my first longer Fan fiction, so wish me luck! I am not from an English speaking country and sometimes there can be little mistakes here and there. I hope that you guys love to read this and get as excited as I am.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.

This story starts in the year 2044 - 2045, Neville has retired his position and there is no other old Harry Potter character left, only moaning myrtle, but she is not that active in this story. The story focuses on the main character Paige and her problems and days on Hogwarts.

Reviews are much welcome!

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Paige was sitting rather lazily on a park bench in her favourite park in a small wizarding village where she lived. Paige had the most beautiful icy blue eyes and long dark brown hair with some blond streaks. Paige loved all the attention she got from all the boys in her village, she looked older then she was and that attracted some older boys. Paige already knew about the Magical world and could not wait for her acceptance letter at Hogwarts.

Her birthday would come up soon and Paige knew that she would get her letter around this time of the year. The letter would say that she was accepted on the Magical school and what she might need.

Today was June the fourteenth and Paige her birthday would be one June the twentieth so Paige was hoping that her letter would arrive very soon. Paige looked around the park and saw that is was rather empty at this time of the day, she was the only one there expect for another girl sitting on a swing. Paige knew this girl, she considered Paige as a friend, but Paige used her more for her own personal gain. Come to think of it, Paige used her friends only for personal gain, she loved bossing them around and act like a spoiled child which she was of course.

Paige her family was very rich and that made the situation even worse for Paige, they moved a lot and Paige did not know a lot about her family. Her dad worked at the Ministry on some sort of secret Project and her mother worked as a healer at _St Mungo's_ Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Paige also had a sister named Jean, she was already eighteen and just graduated Hogwarts. Paige was homeschooled since her first day at a normal muggle school went bad, she called a kid a stupid muggle after stealing her favourite doll. Her parents had decided that homeschooling her would be better and there she was now an eleven year old sitting on a rather gloomy afternoon on a park bench. Paige knew that her parents or her sister would come and get her soon, they would be worried about where she was.

Jean had already talked about Hogwarts to her, she knew what Houses there were and what the names were of the Professors. Paige hoped she would be a Slytherin, since her whole family was a Slytherin alumni.

''Paige Rivers, you get yourself back into the house on the call of three'' Paige heard her dad voice and knew that he meant it when he used that tone, so Paige left her bench and walked inside waiting for what to come next.

Her eyes moved from her dad to her mum, they both had a smile on their faces and Paige knew that her letter must have arrived today. A smile appearing on Paige her pale face. Her parents gave her the letter and Paige opened it with a now larger smile. This was the moment that Paige had waited for, getting her letter a tear coming out of the corner of her eye.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Roy Jack Summers _

_Dear Ms. Rivers _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Alice Mary Kingswood_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Paige forgot about the second page almost immediately, her eyes still wandering over the first one reading it over and over to see if it was really true. The second page only named the books that she might need in her first year at Hogwarts and that first year were not allowed a broom. The last thing was a bummer since Paige already had a broom and Paige loved flying on her broom. Paige felt the butterflies in her stomach and hoped that she would get sorted in Slytherin. Ravenclaw was not too bad, but Paige hated Hufflepuf and clearly did not want to get sorted there.

Her parents were celebrating the fact that Paige was also accepted at Hogwarts and they specially made some pumpkin pies for her. The night soon came and Paige went off to bed, since tomorrow would be a big day they would go out and do some wand shopping. Paige wandered off to her green and silver lined bed and laid herself down still thinking about the beautiful castle and school called Hogwarts.

She was still thinking about the school when she heard a faint knocking on her bedroom door. ''Come in!'' Paige muttered with her clear voice with a faint English accent. Paige saw her sister entering her bedroom, her sister had tears into her eyes and Paige wondered why. ''I am going to miss you sis.'' Jean hugged Paige and Paige cried too. ''I am sorry that I have to go, but I will be back when it is Christmas.'' Paige knew that you could go home at the holidays, her sister always came home at that time. Paige her sister nodded and left her room, Paige was glad that she had a sister that cared about her. Paige was a bit selfish and only loved her family, Paige considered her friends as they were disposable objects.

Paige her parents also dropped in, the talked about Hogwarts and kissed her good night. Paige soon felt asleep after that, she became really tired of all the excitement around the letter.

This was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Chapter two will be named: ''A Witch Needs a Wand.''

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Witch Needs a Wand

This is my second chapter of this fanfiction and I hope that you guys like it, lots of love and have fun reading!

I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros, but I own the character names and new characters that I have made myself.

This story starts in the year 2044 - 2045, Neville has retired his position and there is no other old Harry Potter character left, only moaning myrtle, but she is not that active in this story. The story focuses on the main character Paige and her problems and days on Hogwarts.

Reviews are very much welcome and if you do not want to review you can always send me a PM. If you do not review you do not get a free cookie.

**Chapter 2: A Witch Needs a Wand.**

Paige woke up in the middle of the night with a layer of sweat covering her face, she just had a nightmare about Hogwarts. Paige wondered why she did not scream which she usually did when she had a nightmare. The nightmare was really freaky and Paige could not remember all of it, only that the Hogwarts Castle was alive and ate its students, come to think of it, it was really weird. Paige looked at her old looking clock on her night stand and the numbers said it was 5:21 AM, she could not get up at this time and sit downstairs to wait for her parents so she decided to try and fall asleep again.

''Good morning miss Rivers.'' Josh Rivers said to his sleeping daughter, her dad was standing in the doorway of her bedroom and had a smile on his face. Paige looked at her clock with still sleepy eyes and could make out it was 9:32 AM now. Paige produced a good morning and her dad waved his wand to move away the curtains to let some sun in. A quick yawn and she knew it was time to get up, she wished that she could use magic to get dressed. Her sister used magic for everything and Paige found it only fair if she could use magic to dress herself, not that she had a wand or knew a spell that could do that for her.

When Paige was dressed in an easy outfit with short pants and a blue top she walked down the stairs to find her parents sitting in the kitchen munching on some Kellogg's with milk. ''Are you excited Paige?'' Bailee her mother had already noticed that her daughter was standing in the kitchen. ''Of course, I am very excited to buy my first wand.'' Paige was wondering if her sister would be joining them with wand shopping and get her books for the Magical School. Her parents bought smiled when they saw the slight sparkle in Paige her blue eyes. A bowl with some cereal was shoved towards her and Paige began to eat it. Paige did not eat the whole thing she was way too excited for that.

Paige was going to use the floo network for the first time, normally they used other transportations. Luckily for Paige she knew how to use the Floo network her parents had showed it once or twice. Her dad had already transported himself a second ago to wait in the leaky cauldron. Paige took her own hand full of powder and stood into the giant fireplace that the Rivers House had. She knew what to do and how to use it, she was not stupid and knew how to say Diagon Alley. '' Diagon Alley.'' Paige said loud and clear, the last thing she saw were the emerald flames that transported her to the location she wanted. When Paige opened her eyes again she saw the bar which name was the 'Leaky Cauldron.' Her mother quickly followed after Paige and the whole family went to the chilly courtyard and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Her dad got out his wand and tapped some of the bricks in an anti-clockwise order, a doorway formed and Paige could clearly see Diagon Alley. 'Wow...'' Paige said almost speechless, it was overwhelming to see. After the Wizarding Wars this place was revamped and restored to its original self. Diagon Alley was full of colours and large shop windows selling I don't know what. A rather pretty looking boy was looking at an creamy white owl sitting on a perch in front of a shop window. Paige wanted to talk to this boy, but her parents shoved her towards the wand shop. _Her parents stopped walking and Paige saw why, above the shops door was a sign it read: ''Ollivander's Wand Shop''. Paige felt the butterflies in her stomach. ''So, this is it?'' Her parents just nodded and almost pushed their little daughter in the shop. When Paige entered the shop the bell on the door began to rang as soon as Paige walked in. It wasn't the biggest shop she had seen, the walls were covered with wands._ _The wands were in all sorts of boxes, __some were a bright pink colour and other ones had dark blue colour. Paige was amazed by how many wands there where, how on earth could there be one for Paige. Paige exhaled deeply, it was only four more steps to the counter and then she would obtain her wand. __Paige took the final steps to the counter and saw nothing, really nothing. Paige looked up and down to find someone to help her. There was a silver bell on the counter, Paige pushed the bell and a woman with silvery looking hair came walking to the counter. ´´Hello, can I help you?'' Paige looked at the woman behind the counter, she was relatively old. Paige would guess her at sixty year old, the woman had a smile on her face._ _''I am looking for a wand.'' Paige said with her eyes still looking at all of the boxes. __"Hello there. I am Penny Wyatt, shopkeeper. I can certainly help you with that." Paige was glad that the shopkeeper was nice and helped her with looking for a wand. The shopkeeper waved her wand and three boxes zoomed towards the counter. "Just start by giving one a wave." Paige nodded and unboxed the first wand, the first wand was light brown and had some weird looking symbols on it. When Paige waved the wand nothing happened and Paige looked at the thing as though it was broken. The shopkeeper took the first wand away since this was not the one suitable for this girl. _ _The second wand was a bit longer and was a darkish brown type with a red marble on the handle. When Paige waved this wand a light emerged from it making her feel all happy inside, Paige knew that this was the wand suited for her. The shopkeeper explained that this was a _Coconut Wand 14 1/4" Essence of Star Dust. Paige gave the shopkeeper the right amount of galleons to pay for the wand and left the shop giving the Shopkeeper one last nod. Her parents had a surprise with them, it was a black cat with icy blue eyes matching the ones that Paige had. ''It does not have a name, so you can name it if you want.'' her parents had large smiles on their faces. ''Percy.'' Paige muttered with a spark in her bright blue eyes, Paige walked up to the cat and give it a slight pad on its back. ''I love him.'' Paige had teary eyes, she was glad that her parents had bought a pet for her to find comfort in when she would be sad. The books were quickly bought after that, since they just bought a First Year bundle with all the books she might need in her first year. _Paige saw the boy she had seen before looking at the owl in the window, she saw the owl now sitting in a cage and the boy was feeding him little treats. Paige smiled and looked at the boy before turning around and walked back with her parents. _ _The trip back with the floo powder was easily down and Paige showed her wand to her parents. They were excited that their daughter would finally attend Hogwarts and learn magic._

This was the second chapter, I hope you liked this chapter, it was longer than the first one and longer that I had intended it to be. Chapter three will be named: ''A Long Journey.''

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Journey

This is my third chapter of this fanfiction and I hope that you guys like it, lots of love and have fun reading!

I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros, but I own the character names and new characters that I have made myself.

This story starts in the year 2044 - 2045, Neville has retired his position and there is no other old Harry Potter character left, only moaning myrtle, but she is not that active in this story. The story focuses on the main character Paige and her problems and days on Hogwarts.

Reviews are very much welcome and if you do not want to review you can always send me a PM. If you don't review you don't get a free cookie.

**Chapter 3: A Long Journey. **

Paige opened her eyes, it was 7:00 AM. Paige wanted to sleep again, she was still tired and hoped that she could get some more sleep. She forced herself out of bed and wandered downstairs to eat some cereal. Her parents had big smiles on their faces and Paige looked at them with tired eyes. ''What?'' she said irritated, Paige was still sleepy. ''Do you know what day it is?'' Her parents were still super excited, but Paige could not join in their excitement she was way too tired. ''Ehhm..Monday?'' Paige had to guess which day it was, she guessed it was Monday. Her parents looked at her with excitement and she knew she forgot something rather important. ''Today is the day you go to Hogwarts honey.'' her dad said to Paige. ''WHAT?! Noo.'' Paige her eyes went big, she was not fully packed yet since she just procrastinated packing for Hogwarts.

She ran up the stairs without wasting another word, she began packing as fast as she could. Everything that might be important at Hogwarts was shoved into her large looking trunk. Normally she would lay everything neatly in her trunk, but this time she could not give a flying salamander about how her things lay in there.

Her trunk was fully packed, at least she thought it was and left her room with the trunk. Percy was following quickly behind her, making soft purrs. Her parents were making goo-goo eyes at each other and Paige decided that it was time for her to get dressed.

Paige threw away her night clothing and dressed into something more appropriate for the occasion. Paige was wearing some easy clothing with her hair made into a side-ponytail. She knew she would need to wear the sorting clothes over this and if she would wear too much clothes underneath it, it would soon become too hot and Paige would not want to end up in the Hospital Wing for overheating on her first day.

Her parents stood in the hall, waiting for their daughter to come downstairs so they all could go to Platform nine and three quarters. Her sister had also decided to join. Her family decided to apparate to London Kings Cross Station and since Paige was not of age she had to grab on to her dads arm to apparate with him. It felt like being forced trough a thin rubber tube and it was not a feeling that Paige liked. It was fairly busy at this time of the day at the large station, most people there were muggles. Paige could easily spot the witch and wizard children who also were going to Hogwarts, it was a miracle that no Muggle spotted all the owls and weird looking people every first of September.

Why on earth would they make the passage to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the most busy train station in England. Her parents had explained when something happened in front of muggles, they were so busy with themselves to even notice the magical world. If muggles would notice the magical barriers or saw something they should not have, their memories would get erased immediately by a Ministry employee.

They were walking to the entrance of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, when Paige stood between platforms nine and ten a feeling of excitement washed over her. It was finally happening, tonight she would be at Hogwarts and know in which house she was sorted. When Paige ran with her trolley ran into the Magical Barrier between the two platforms, she found it already packed with students. Her family followed after her and together they stood on the platform. There was a large clock there and it was almost time to go and let the express leave the station. Paige hugged and kissed her parents and gave her sister a tight hug and a little smile. ''I am going to miss you, troublemaker. '' Paige muttered in-between hugs and breaths. Her ticket was carefully clenched into her fist and she gave the ticket to the Hogwarts Express conductor. When he approved the ticket, she walked into the train with a slight smirk on her face.

The train was no were near full yet and Paige found herself an empty carriage where she seated herself down after placing her trunk on the luggage rack. Percy, her cat, was sitting on her lap, she was scratching him behind his ear and he made soft purring sounds. ''Can I join you?'' a boy asked her and Paige immediately recognised the boy, as the boy she had seen in Diagon Alley buying an owl. ''Of course you can.'' Paige wanted him to join her, she was already hoping to see him again. Paige was intrigued by this boy and she was hoping that she could see him at Hogwarts, but seeing him now made her even more happier. The boy was pretty, he had brown hair and grey-bluesish. The boy also placed his trunk on the luggage rack and sat himself down, setting his owl right next to him. ''I am Alan Witts by the way.'' he said. Paige felt her cheeks burn up when he said his name. ''Nice name...My name is Paige Rivers.'' Paige almost stuttered and hoped that the red in her cheeks would fade soon.

Alan and Paige could feel the train move under them and Paige shot her parents one final glance and shot them a hand kiss. Alan did not wave or say goodbye to anyone, and Paige found this rather odd. Alan nodded to Paige and began to look at his owl. ''This is Charles.'' Alan said with a smile on his face, he pointed at his owl. Paige looked at the owl and at her cat Percy, it was nice to have a friend and Paige hoped that they would both get sorted in the same House. ''This is my cat Percy.'' Paige said still scratching behind his ear. Alan looked at the cat and gave the cat a slight nod before padding him on his back. ''He looks nice.'' Alan did not really like cats and that was the reason why he got an owl.

Paige could hear the trolley lady walking down the large corridors of the train. "Anything from the trolley?" the lady was standing in the doorway of their carriage. When Paige opened her mouth to order something, Alan was already standing and buying two chocolate frogs. "Anything sweet for you, dear?" the lady looked at Paige and after some quick thoughts about the idea she muttered out a no thank you. Alan looked at Paige with two chocolate frogs packages laying on his lap, he shot a glance at Paige and threw one of the packages her way. ''Thank you.'' Paige said with a blush on her face. Paige opened the package and immediately threw the frog in her mouth, she loved the taste of chocolate frogs. Alan had already eaten his chocolate frog and was searching in his package for the Chocolate Frog Card. ''Harry Potter again?'' Alan sounded a bit irritated by getting another Harry Potter card. Paige looked at her own package and found she had Salazar Slytherin as her chocolate frog card. Paige smiled as if the package knew what House she wanted to be in, while being in Hogwarts. Alan and Paige both talked on their seven hour long trip and threw their dress robes over their normal clothing.

This was the third chapter already. I did not really intend this chapter to be here, but a friend of mine thought it was only logical to have Paige go into the Hogwarts express. Chapter four will be named: ''A Feast to Remember.''

There will be more action and drama in the fourth chapter! :-)

The character is created by a good friend, he gave me the permission to use him in this story.

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Feast to Remember

This is my fourth chapter of this fanfiction and I hope that you guys like it, lots of love and have fun reading!

I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros, but I own the character names and new characters that I have made myself.

This story starts in the year 2044 - 2045, Neville has retired his position and there is no other old Harry Potter character left, only moaning myrtle, but she is not that active in this story. The story focuses on the main character Paige and her problems and days on Hogwarts.

I love to read reviews it gives me the drive to write more.

**Chapter 4: A Feast to Remember **

Alan and Paige were both ready for their sorting at Hogwarts, their ties were a black colour with the Hogwarts logo sewed on. These ties would soon change as they would get sorted in their houses.

Paige had not asked Alan about which House he preferred, Paige hoped he also had the desire of becoming a slytherin. Paige knew that if you preferred a house that the sorting hat would take your desires into consideration. Paige could only hope that the sorting hat listened to her and that she would be a slytherin at the end of the day.

The express came to an halt and Paige looked trough one of the small windows, she could see that they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Both Alan and Paige got their trunk of the luggage rack and walked out of the beautiful train. Paige her trunk was heavy and she hoped that she could drop it off somewhere. On the platform stood the groundkeeper of Hogwarts, he had a large lantern in his hands. The groundkeeper was fairly small and was shouting for first years, he said that the first years would be travelling with boats and showed them were the boats were docked. The path to the boats was a shady path and at the end there were saw some small boats. Paige could already see the Hogwarts Castle from far, but there was giant black looking lake in between. Paige sat in a boat with Alan and three more boys and two girls. She could not care about their names and only hoped that they kept their mouths shut. Another boat came close to the one that Paige was in and this boat was shacking heavily, because some boy in there could not sit still for a minute. ''He is going to fall in the water.'' Paige whispered in Alan his ear, Alan just simply nodded and watched the scenery. Paige was also looking at the boy, he was still standing in the boat and when the boat hung more to the left he fell into the water with a nice splash of water. Paige could not help but to snicker about the whole situation, it was stupid to see and the boy looked incredible stupid in his wet sorting clothes. The boy returned to the boat quickly and sat down as quietly as he could. His hair was messed up by the water and in general he just looked stupid. ''Way to go Justin.'' a friend of him muttered. Paige looked to Alan with an I knew it expression on her face. Alan had a smirk on his and Paige laughed with him. The boy that fell into the lake was a complete loser, but Paige was not the person that would say something like that out loud, she only glared at him with a cold expression. The boy looked sad and Paige could not even care about him, she only cared about herself. The boats arrived at the small docking point at the Hogwarts castle and Paige and all the other first years left the boats. A Professor in a crimson red robe was waiting for the first years. They were lead to a small room all their belongings and pets had already arrived. The lady in the Crimson red robes looked at the completely wet first year. ''What happened? '' the lady had a curious expression in her eyes. ''I fell..in..the..lake, Professor.'' The boy named Justin said, he was shivering and his teeth were chattering. He was obviously cold, the water was not heated and it was winter time. The lady nodded and walked up the stairs looking at all the new first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Winterswood.'' The Herbology Professor looked at all the new First Years. ''The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.'' Paige would love to know her house, she hoped she would be a Slytherin. ''You will see all your belonging already here. '' The Professor pointed at all the trunks and cages full of owl and other pets. ''The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.'' ''The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.''

Alan looked at Paige and they were both yawning, Paige could not care about other houses she only cared about Slytherin. A boy was looking way too happy for Paige her liking and Paige shot him icy glare.

The Professor finished her speech after giving a student an cold glare for talking trough her speech. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'' The Professor looked at some of the new students, a girl was looking icy to another boy and the boy that fell in the water was shivering.

''I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing as soon as you have been sorted.'' The Professor nodded and turned around to walk to the three legged stool were the students were going to be sorted. The speech of the headmaster was the same as every year, Paige knew this because her sister had told her bits of the speech. The sorting hat was singing the sorting song and Paige smiled. ''Why does the ceiling look like the sky outside?'' a boy whispered in Paige her ear. ''The ceiling is bewitched, you can read that in a book called 'Hogwarts a History.'' a chubby looking boy answered, Paige was getting annoyed by this. ''And you are obviously going to end up in Ravenclaw.'' Paige her voice had a snappy undertone, she did not like such people and she was going to show it no matter what. The first couple of students were on edge of being sorted, it was pretty scary and they hoped that they did not end up in a wrong house. Some Gryffindors lots of Hufflepuffs and one or two Ravenclaws. ''Reyes, Amber'' The girl which name was Amber was really scary for her sorting and suffered from panic attacks. Her hands were shaking and when she tried to walk to the three legged stool she was afraid to even sit down. When she finally sat down on the stool and the hat was on her head, a wave of nausea went over her and she felt extremely sick. ''I..don't...feel..so..good..'' the girl on the stool muttered with a frightened expression in her eyes. A second later her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell head first on the floor. Some professors had looks on their faces that said enough, only the nurse looked somewhat worried and shipped her off to the hospital wing. Paige only looked at this girl, she was trying to hold in her laugh, it was so pathetic.

There was only one Slytherin and Paige was getting nervous herself, what if she would end up in freaking Gryffindor or Horrible Hufflepuff. Paige shrugged and saw Alan almost doing the same.

The other Slytherin girl was Katherine Pride and she was walking proudly to the Slytherin Table which was cheering rather loudly.

''Rivers, Paige.'' Paige walked to the three legged stool with shoulders straight. The deputy headmistress put the hat on her head and after three seconds the hat screamed 'Slytherin'. Paige was overjoyed, she was hoping that she was ending up in Slytherin, but to be in Slytherin for real was amazing. With a quick pace she joined the other Slytherins at the table.

Her fingers crossed and her blue eyes focussed on the three legged chair. Hufflepuff was popular this year most newbie's ended up there.

''Witts, Alan.'' Paige shot up, her ears picking up every single sound now. The boy was walking with confidence to the stool, she was hoping he would end up in Slytherin.

The hat was on his head and now it was up to a piece of old fabric. The hat was thinking and Paige hoped that he did not end up in Hufflepuff.

''Mhmhm, Witts you are a difficult one I see brains, but also the ambition and the urge to prove yourself.'' Alan was secretly hoping of Slytherin, but would also be okay with Ravenclaw. He liked Paige and was hoping he could join her in Slytherin.

''Ravenclaw can let you become great too, but I see more Slytherin.. So Slytherin!.'' The Slytherin table was cheering. Paige her eyes had a faint spark in them, her cheeks colouring a faint red.

After Alan came another boy and then all the First years were sorted.

The food that the headmaster conjured looked absolutely delicious. Paige nibbled on some pumpkin pie and looked at her Head of House. He was a new Professor, named Ronald White. He introduced himself as Herbology Professor so that subject would prove to be fun.

After the lovely diner, Paige followed the prefect and saw her trunk already standing next beside her new bed in the First year dormitory.

She was tired and with her sorting robes on, crashed down on her bed completely asleep.

This was the fourth chapter already, I did my best on this and I hoped you guys want to review. Otherwise no cookies! :o

The character Alan Witts is created by a good friend, he gave me the permission to use him in this story.

**Reviews?**


End file.
